প্লাটুন
ফ্রঁসোয়া ত্রুফো বলেছিলেন, যুদ্ধবিরোধী সিনেমা কখনোই বানানো সম্ভব না, কারণ যুদ্ধ নিয়ে করা সব সিনেমাতেই বীরত্ব ও অ্যাকশন দেখানোর মাধ্যমে এমন একটা পরিস্থিতির সৃষ্টি করা হয় যে যুদ্ধকে বেশ মজার মনে হয়। ত্রুফোর এই কথার চেয়ে বড় সত্য আর নেই। অনেক সিনেমায় যুদ্ধবিরোধী আন্ডারটোন থাকলেও নগ্ন বীরত্ব গাঁথা-টাই মুখ্য হয়ে উঠে। যুদ্ধের জটিল কলাকৌশল, স্নাইপারদের কারিশমা দেখতে তাই আমার কখনোই ভাল লাগে না। অপরদিকে যুদ্ধবিরোধী সিনেমা আমার প্রিয় জঁনরাগুলোর একটি। এই জঁনরায় ফেভারিট এর যুদ্ধে এগিয়ে থাকবে ফুল মেটাল জ্যাকেট। এর পরই হয়ত অ্যাপোক্যালিপস নাউ। তবে এখন প্লাটুন (১৯৮৬) ছাড়া আর কোনটার কথা ভাবতে পারছি না। প্লাটুন দেখার পর পরিচালক অলিভার স্টোন কেন এত বিখ্যাত হয়েছেন তাও কিছুটা বুঝতে পারছি। প্লাটুন এর জন্য একটা আলাদা জঁনরা তৈরি করলে সেই জঁনরার নাম দিতে হবে “যুদ্ধের রিয়েলিজম”। সিনেমার শুরু থেকে শেষ পর্যন্ত কেবল ভিয়েতনামের ক্ষত-বিক্ষত যুদ্ধাঙ্গন আর সৈন্যদের অমানবিকতা। এটা বোধহয় অলিভার স্টোন এর চেয়ে ভাল আর কেউ দেখাতে পারতো না। স্টোন নিজে ভিয়েতনাম যুদ্ধে যোগ দিয়েছিলেন। কলেজ ত্যাগ করে দেশপ্রেমের তাগিদেই গিয়েছিলেন ভিয়েতনামে। কিন্তু গিয়ে সম্পূর্ণ ভিন্ন এক চিত্র দেখেছেন, নৈতিকতার অর্থ হারিয়ে ফেলেছেন, কোনটা ঠিক আর কোনটা ভুল তা বোঝার শক্তিও কিছুক্ষণের জন্য হারিয়ে ফেলেছিলেন। ভিয়েতনাম যুদ্ধ যে মূলত আমেরিকা নামক সত্ত্বার ডক্টর জেকিল আর মিস্টার হাইড অংশের মধ্যে হচ্ছে সেটাই সিনেমায় তুলে ধরতে চেয়েছেন। প্লাটুন এর কেন্দ্রীয় চরিত্র ক্রিস টেলর অলিভার স্টোন নিজেই, ক্রিস এর চোখ দিয়ে যুদ্ধ দেখা মানে স্টোন এর চোখ দিয়েই দেখা। তার শেষ কথাগুলো দিয়েই শুরু করি, I think now, looking back, we did not fight the enemy; we fought ourselves. The enemy was in us. The war is over for me now, but it will always be there, the rest of my days. As I’m sure Elias will be, fighting with Barnes for what Rhah called “possession of my soul.” There are times since, I’ve felt like a child, born of those two fathers. But be that as it may, those of us who did make it have an obligation to build again. To teach to others what we know, and to try with what’s left of our lives to find a goodness and a meaning to this life. ইতিহাস কিছুটা জানা থাকলে হয়ত এই কথার তাৎপর্য বুঝতে সুবিধা হবে: ১৯৪৬ থেকে ১৯৫৪ সাল পর্যন্ত ভিয়েতনাম ফ্রান্স থেকে স্বাধীন হওয়ার জন্য যুদ্ধ করেছে। এটা প্রথম ইন্দোচীন যুদ্ধ নামে পরিচিত। যুদ্ধ শেষে উত্তর ও দক্ষিণ ভিয়েতনাম নামে দুটো আলাদা রাষ্ট্র করা হয়েছে, উত্তরের শাসনভার গ্রহণ করেছে ভিয়েতনামিজ কম্যুনিস্টরা আর দক্ষিণের ক্ষমতায় বসেছে কম্যুনিজম-বিরোধীরা। কিন্তু উত্তর ভিয়েতনাম সব সময়ই চাইতো ভিয়েতনাম নামে একটি কম্যুনিস্ট রাষ্ট্র হোক। তারা এই মটো নিয়ে সংগ্রাম চালিয়ে যেতে থাকে। স্নায়ু যুদ্ধের মহানায়ক আমেরিকা এবার নাক গলায়। মার্কিন বিশ্লেষকরা “ডোমিনো থিওরি” প্রদানের মাধ্যমে ব্যাখ্যা করেন, ভিয়েতনামে একক কম্যুনিস্ট শাসন প্রতিষ্ঠিত হলে পুরো দক্ষিণ-পূর্ব এশিয়ায় কম্যুনিজম ছড়িয়ে পড়বে। তাই আর কালক্ষেপন না করে আমেরিকা কম্যুনিজম-বিরোধী দক্ষিণ ভিয়েতনামীদের সহায়তা করতে শুরু করে। ১৯৬০ সালে উত্তর ভিয়েতনামীরা “ন্যাশনাল লিবারেশন ফ্রন্ট” (NLF) গঠন করে এক ভিয়েতনামের জন্য সক্রিয় সংগ্রাম শুরু করে। ১৯৬৫ সালে আমেরিকা সরাসরি সৈন্য পাঠায়, শুরু হয় ভিয়েতনাম যুদ্ধ। ১০ বছরে ৩২ লক্ষ ভিয়েতনামী নিহত হয়, আরও প্রায় ২০ লক্ষ লাও ও কম্বোডীয় মানুষ নৃশংস হত্যাযজ্ঞের শিকার হয়, প্রাণ হারায় ৫৮,০০০ মার্কিন সৈন্য। অবশেষে ১৯৭৫ সালে আমেরিকা পরাজয় বরণ করে। ১৯৭৬ সালে প্রতিষ্ঠিত হয় “সোশ্যালিস্ট রিপাবলিক অফ ভিয়েতনাম”। ১৯৭৯ সালে অ্যাপোক্যালিপস নাউ মুক্তি পাওয়ার ভিয়েতনাম যুদ্ধের সিনেমায় জোয়ার আসে। এই জোয়ারের সবচেয়ে নির্ভরযোগ্য ও বাস্তব চিত্র প্লাটুন। ফ্রঁসোয়া ত্রুফো বেঁচে থাকলে হয়তো তার দৃষ্টিভঙ্গি পরিবর্তন করতেন। অলিভার স্টোন কিভাবে ত্রুফো বর্ণীত সেই বিতিকিচ্ছিরি সমস্যার সমাধান করলেন? এটা বোঝার ক্ষমতা হয়ত আমার নেই। কিন্তু রজার ইবার্টের মত গ্রেট সমালোচকরা তো আছেনই। ইবার্টের মতটা এরকম: প্লাটুন সিনেমায় যুদ্ধের কলাকৌশল সম্পূর্ণ এড়িয়ে যাওয়া হয়েছে। প্রথমত, যেকোন সময় যেকোন কিছু ঘটতে পারে এমন একটা পরিবেশ তৈরি করা হয়েছে। দ্বিতীয়ত, যুদ্ধের দৃশ্যগুলো দেখে বোঝার কোন উপায় ছিল না শত্রু পক্ষ কোনদিকে, আর মিত্র পক্ষই বা কোনদিকে। কে কাকে লক্ষ্য করে গুলি ছুড়ছে তার কোন ঠিকঠিকানা ছিল না। ইবার্ট মুভি নির্মাণের এই স্টাইলকে বলেছেন ৩৬০ ডিগ্রি কৌশল- চারিদিকে অনিশ্চয়তা, প্রত্যেক কোণে কোণে ভয়, নিয়ম শৃংখলার কোন বালাই নেই, কেন্দ্রীয় কমান্ডের নিয়ন্ত্রণ নেই, যুদ্ধের নেই কোন ছক। ক্রিস টেলর চরিত্রটাও বেশ ভারসাম্যপূর্ণভাবে চিত্রায়িত হয়েছে। ক্রিস যখন প্রথম যুদ্ধের ময়দানে আসে তখন তার মুখে সবুজ সরলতার যে ভাব দেখা যায় তা লক্ষ্য করার মত। সময়ের প্রয়োজনে সে জীবন বাঁচানোর মত দক্ষ যোদ্ধায় পরিণত হয়, কিন্তু প্রথম দর্শনে আমরা তার মধ্যে যে মানবতা দেখেছিলাম তা হারিয়ে যায় না। প্লাটুনের দুই সার্জেন্ট ইলায়াস ও বার্নস এর আত্মা কেনা বেচার যুদ্ধের সরব সাক্ষী হয় ক্রিস। সিনেমার অন্যতম গুরুত্বপূর্ণ দৃশ্য একটি ভিয়েতনামী গ্রামে আগুন জ্বালানোর দৃশ্যটি। প্লাটুনের সৈন্যরা গ্রামের অনেককেই উত্তর ভিয়েতনামী সৈন্য বলে সন্দেহ করে। কয়েকজন তাদের উপর নৃশংস অত্যাচার চালায়। বার্নস এর মুখমণ্ডল যেমন ক্ষত-বিক্ষত, তার অন্তরটাও তেমনি বীভৎস। মুখ দিয়ে কথা বের করার জন্য সে এক ভিয়েতনামীর স্ত্রীকে হত্যা করে, তার ছোট্ট মেয়ের মাথায় বন্দুক ধরে। কিন্তু মানবতার প্রতীক সার্জেন্ট ইলায়াস এসে মেয়েটিকে রক্ষা করে। এখান থেকেই ইলায়াস ও বার্নস এর মধ্যে টানাপোড়েন শুরু হয়। তারা জানে, দুজনের পক্ষে একসাথে যুদ্ধ শেষে বাড়ি ফিরে যাওয়া সম্ভব না। কারণ ইলায়াস বার্নসের অনেক ঘটনার সাক্ষী যার জন্য তার কোর্ট মার্শাল হতে পারে। ক্রিস যুদ্ধে আসে স্বেচ্ছাসেবী হিসেবে। মাঝেমাঝে সে দাদুর কাছে চিঠি লেখে। এক চিঠিতে বলে, “কি আশ্চর্য! আমি যাদের সাথে আছি তারা সবাই খুব গরীব ঘর থেকে উঠে এসেছে, আমেরিকার অখ্যাত-কুখ্যাত সব ছোট ছোট শহরের এই অবলম্বনহীন যুবকেরাই আজ আমেরিকার জন্য লড়াই করছে।” এই অদ্ভুত বিষয়টি ক্রিসকে নাড়া দিয়েছিল, এর কারণ ও ফলাফল বুঝতে অবশ্য তার বেশি দেরি হয় না। অচিরেই সে বুঝেছে, এরা কেবল হুকুম তামিল করছে, প্রায় সবাই অধীর আগ্রহে অপেক্ষা করছে বাড়ি যাবার জন্য। এই অনৈতিক যুদ্ধের নৈতিক মানদণ্ড তাদের অধিকাংশই বুঝে না, কিন্তু ভিয়েতনামীদের চোখেমুখে যে ঘৃণার ভাব তা তাদেরকে নির্বিকারও থাকতে দেয় না। মনে রাখার মত আরেকটি দৃশ্য একজন (স্পয়ালার এর কথা মাথায় রেখে নামটা বললাম না) সৈন্যের ক্রুসিফিক্সন। হেলিকপ্টার শট, হেলিকপ্টার থেকে ক্রিস ও অন্যান্যরা দেখে, তাদেরই একজনকে তাড়া করছে গোটা পঞ্চাশেক ভিয়েতনামী সৈন্য। হেলিকপ্টার থেকে নেয়ায় শটটা খুব আবেনময়ী হয়ে উঠেছিল, মারা যাওয়ার ঠিক আগে সৈন্যটি দুই হাত উঁচিয়ে আকাশের দিকে তাকায়, হয়ে উঠে ক্রুশবিদ্ধ যীশু- দৃশ্যটা আয়কনিক এবং আয়রনিক। ব্যাকগ্রাউন্ডে স্যামুয়েল বার্বার এর স্ট্রিং আডাজিও একটি বিষাদময় আবহ তৈরি করে। দৃশ্যটি অবশ্য ভিয়েতনামের যুদ্ধের একটি বাস্তব ছবির অনুকরণে করা। নিচে সিনেমার দৃশ্য ও বাস্তবের সাদাকালো ছবি দুটো পাশাপাশি তুলে দিলাম: center সিনেমার আবহ সঙ্গীত আহামরি কিছু না। তবে স্যামুয়েল বার্বার এর স্ট্রিং আডাজিও-র ব্যবহার একেবারে সার্থক হয়েছে। বিবিসি দর্শকদের জরিপ অনুসারে বর্তমানে পৃথিবীর সবচেয়ে বিষাদময় মিউজিক হচ্ছে স্যামুয়েল বার্বার এর “স্ট্রিং আডাজিও” (Adagio for Strings)। বার্বার হচ্ছেন আধুনিক ওয়েস্টার্ন ক্লাসিক্যাল মিউজিক-এর অন্যতম সেরা সুরকার। বার্বার এর আডাজিও এর আগে ডেভিড লিঞ্চ এর “দি এলিফ্যান্ট ম্যান” সিনেমায় শুনেছিলাম। এলিফ্যান্ট ম্যান এর মৃত্যুর সময় সুরটি বাজানো হয়েছিল। মৃত্যুর সাথে এটা খুব যায়, এমনকি আলবার্ট আইনস্টাইন এর শেষকৃত্য অনুষ্ঠানেও বেজেছিলো বার্বার এর স্ট্রিং আডাজিও। প্লাটুন এর শুরু এবং শেষে ক্রেডিট দেখানোর সময় আডাজিও বাজে, কয়েকটি মৃত্যুর সময় বাজে আডাজিও, গণকবরে প্রবেশের অপেক্ষায় থাকা শত শত লাশের হেলিকপ্টার দৃশ্যের আবহেও এটা বাজে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৮৬ বিষয়শ্রেণী:যুদ্ধবিরোধী বিষয়শ্রেণী:ভিয়েতনাম যুদ্ধ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:অলিভার স্টোন